This invention relates to a case or tray structure comprising stacked telescopic rotary trays, the structure being suitable for use, for example, as a display device for cosmetics and the like, but which may have diverse analogous uses.
Among objects of the invention are the provision, inter alia, of a self-supporting tray structure of simple yet attractive design, the components of which can be readily manufactured and assembled, and which may comprise a plurality of stacked trays that provide an ample display area when the device is extended, but which retract into compact form.